


Highschool Rejects

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, mute! Logan, nurse! Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Analogical high school AU. Logan is mute but though he's not able to speak he's very intelligent, Virgil is the emo "freak" of the school, both are outcast and always getting bullied, but they have each other's back and are best friends, but they just might be more.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been homeschooled my whole life and thus only have movies to go off for high school dynamics.

Virgil ignored the shove he received as the jock walked past. Turning his music up, he opened his locker and grabbed his books. A hand nudged his shoulder and he looked up to see his best friend standing there. Not bothering to turn off his music, he simply signed at him. “What?” His expression conveying mild annoyance at being interrupted. 

Logan smiled, signing back. “Are you free next period?”

“It is a _free_ period.” He smirked, exaggerating the sign for ‘free’ to stress it.

Logan’s mouth opened in a laugh that Virgil knew would be silent even if his music wasn’t at the volume of a jet engine. Logan shook his head and pulled on his sleeve to get his mind back to the present. “Meet me in our spot, okay?”

Virgil nodded and turned back to his locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cheerleaders sneer as they walked past, taking a wide berth around Logan. Virgil snarled at them, taking a protective step in Logan’s direction, even as he turned the corner. The cheerleaders passed and Virgil turned back to his locker, counting down the days until graduation on the calendar hanging on the locker door. 

Logan didn’t deserve their scorn. Sure, he was mute, but that wasn’t his fault. He was born that way, and he was thriving. It shouldn’t matter that he couldn’t speak, he was the smartest person in class and everyone knew it. His report card more than proved that. Logan shouldn’t have to be shunned for the majority of his time in school, only getting attention when there was a group project that needed to be done. Even then, he got saddled with all of the work while the rest of the group went off and partied. Virgil smiled as he thought of Logan refusing to put the others’ name on a project they didn’t help on.

He slammed his locker, getting a similar wide berth as he made his way out the doors and onto the lawn. He smiled as Logan waved him over to their usual tree. Turning his music off, he slipped his headphones off and put them in his bag. He plopped down next to Logan, giggling. “How was your day?” He asked verbally.

Logan shrugged, leaning into him. “It was fine, I guess.” He signed. Virgil had to look down at him to make sure his face wasn’t scrunched up in the way that said he was being sarcastic. 

“You wanna talk about it or just focus on this?” He pulled out a notebook with different star charts and things on it. 

Logan grabbed the book and flipped to a familiar page: the list of horror movies Virgil had been working on in class. Virgil laughed. “I didn’t realize you’d seen me do that.”

Logan pointed at a title, leaning up to look at Virgil, eyes pleading. “Take my mind off school?” His hands said.

Virgil nodded, holding his arm out for a pillow as he described the plot line of the movie. He didn’t give away any spoilers, just told enough to give him a trailer. When that was done, Logan pointed to another title and Virgil did the same for that. This went on for another few titles before Logan finally sat up again. Virgil gave him his full attention.

“I want to ask you something but I’m nervous.” He signed. 

Virgil smiled, wondering if this was what he thought it was. “If you’re asking if I wanna go back to your house to watch some of these, you don’t even have to ask.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Logan shoved his shoulder, causing the boy in black to go sprawling. He laughed again, his head tilting back as the sunlight caressed his curls and bounced off his glasses frames. “No, silly.” 

Virgil laughed. “Take your time, I’m here when you’re ready.”

Logan nodded, his hands twisting in his lap. After a few minutes of sitting there, he took a deep breath and raised his hands, starting to shakily sign. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Virgil’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought we agreed to go together if neither of us got a date for it.”

Logan shook his head, frustration evident on his expressive face. “No!” The sign was sharp, clearly a yell. He took a few breaths as Virgil sat up.

“Hey, no, I’m sorry. Take your time, I won’t interrupt again.”

Logan nodded and took yet another deep breath. When he was steady again, he signed the same thing again with a crucial difference. “Will you be my date to prom?”

Virgil blinked, having to let that set in for a few minutes. When it finally hit him that this was real and Logan wasn’t just securing his presence at the dance but rather asking him out on an actual date, a smile spread across his face. He surged forward, tackling Logan into a hug. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Version 2

Virgil hefted his backpack just a bit higher on his back, his playlist starting to wind down as it came to an end. He heard the distinctive slam of a person being shoved against a locker. Looking up, he found the familiar figure of his best friend with his back to the lockers, hands rising in a feeble attempt to block the blows coming his way. 

Virgil rushed forward, dropping his backpack in the process. He squeezed between Logan and Felix, his back to Logan. He pushed his hands up, shoving Felix back. This didn’t do much against the quarterback but it did manage to get him to back up just a bit. 

Felix just laughed and swung at Virgil instead. Virgil took the punch to the gut, doing his best to sign behind his back. “Go.”

Logan didn’t leave, instead he fisted his hand into the back of Virgil’s shirt, hanging onto the taller boy. Virgil tried to back out of the situation, tried to shuffle around so he and Logan could run, or at least get Logan to run. It didn’t work as they were just boxed in by another member of the football team.

Virgil made sure to cover Logan as much as he could, taking the blows on his back and head and arms. A few more hits landed, many of them glancing off but some still hitting in ways Virgil knew was going to bruise later, before a teacher came and broke it up.

“Hey, break it up!” A hand reached in between them and pulled Felix and the other players off Virgil before trying to pry Virgil off Logan. He cried out and held on tighter, crying to shield his friend as much as he could. The voice turned soft. “Hey, I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m trying to make sure you’re not hurt.”

Virgil finally uncurled from around Logan, still keeping a hand on him. Looking up, he found himself face to face with Roman Knightly, the gym teacher and football coach. “Then what are you trying to do?”

Coach Knightly sighed before he stood back just a bit. Behind him, Virgil could see the biology teacher, Remus Knightly, wrangling the football players down the hall. “I’m trying to take you to the nurse's office in a timely manner so I can stop my brother from giving the other students a taste of their own medicine.”

Virgil nodded, slowly getting up. He turned to look at Logan. “Are you alright?”

Logan must have noticed more concern on his face than he meant to have because he briefly put a hand on Virgil’s arm before signing back. “I’m fine. How are you?”

Virgil smiled. “I’ll be alright.”

Coach Knightly put his hands on his hips. “I think we’ll let the nurse be the judge of that.”

Virgil nodded, helping Logan up and grabbing their backpacks before the three set off down the hall. They were dropped off at the door before Coach sprinted down the hall. Virgil just shrugged and opened the door. The nurse turned around and smiled. “What can I help you with, kiddos?”

Logan took the initiative and started signing. “Coach Knightly dropped us off here.”

The nurse’s smile turned sad. “I’m sorry, kiddo. I don’t know any sign language.”

Logan looked at Virgil, who nodded and translated. “He said Coach Knightly dropped us off here.”

The nurse nodded. “Then why don’t you go ahead and hop on up on this stool so I can take a look at you, alright?”

Virgil blinked. “You’re not even going to ask what’s wrong?”

The nurse smiled again. It seemed the smile was almost always on his face, no matter the situation. “If Coach Knightly dropped you off, it’s probably another instance of the football players acting out. That’s all I need to know right now. So,” he clapped his hands, “who wants to go first.”

Logan immediately pointed at Virgil, who hissed, “Traitor,” under his breath. Still, he sat on the stool as requested. 

The nurse stood in front of him, hands raised but not touching him. “Is there anywhere that hurts the worst?”

Virgil shrugged. “I guess my back.”

So, they stayed in the nurse’s office, getting fixed up. Coach came back after a few minutes, panting slightly. “Patton, so glad you know what to do.” He said when he caught his breath. 

Patton laughed as he put a butterfly on a cut over Logan’s cheek. “Of course I do.” Like a switch being flipped, his voice changed from the warm and comforting tone he’d been using the whole time to a dark and dangerous one. “Now, what did I say about letting this happen again?”

Coach took a visible step back, fear evident in his eyes. “You said that you’d ruff me up worse than the student.”

Patton nodded, smiling as he handed both boys lollipops. “You two run along now. I need to have a word with Coach in private.”

Virgil took Logan’s hand and they left, walking out of the school entirely and going to their favorite tree. They sat down, Virgil propped against the tree and Logan laying next to him, head on his leg. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Virgil broke it.

“You wanna talk about it or just focus on this?” He pulled out a notebook with different star charts and things on it. 

Logan grabbed the book and flipped to a familiar page: the list of horror movies Virgil had been working on in class. Virgil laughed. “I didn’t realize you’d seen me do that.”

Logan pointed at a title, leaning up to look at Virgil, eyes pleading. “Take my mind off life?” His hands said.

Virgil nodded, scooting down to lie next to Logan and holding his arm out for a pillow as he described the plot line of the movie. He didn’t give away any spoilers, just told enough to give him a trailer. When that was done, Logan pointed to another title and Virgil did the same for that. This went on for another few titles before Logan finally sat up again. Virgil went up on his elbows to give him his full attention.

“I want to ask you something but I’m nervous.” He signed. 

Virgil smiled, wondering if this was what he thought it was. “If you’re asking if I wanna go back to your house to watch some of these, you don’t even have to ask.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Logan shoved his shoulder, causing the boy in black to go sprawling. He laughed again, his head tilting back as the sunlight caressed his curls and bounced off his glasses frames. “No, silly.” 

Virgil laughed. “Take your time, I’m here when you’re ready.”

Logan nodded, his hands twisting in his lap. After a few minutes of sitting there, he took a deep breath and raised his hands, starting to shakily sign. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Virgil’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought we agreed to go together if neither of us got a date for it.”

Logan shook his head, frustration evident on his expressive face. “No!” The sign was sharp, clearly a yell. He took a few breaths as Virgil sat up.

“Hey, no, I’m sorry. Take your time, I won’t interrupt again.”

Logan nodded and took yet another deep breath. When he was steady again, he signed the same thing again with a crucial difference. “Will you be my date to prom?”

Virgil blinked, having to let that set in for a few minutes. When it finally hit him that this was real and Logan wasn’t just securing his presence at the dance but rather asking him out on an actual date, a smile spread across his face. He surged forward, tackling Logan into a hug. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
